


Vengeance

by esdeathly



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Blood, Death, Demons, Gore, Immortality, M/M, Rape of a Minor, Revenge, Torture, Torture Devices, demon Asami, more tags later on, murder of a minor, rape/noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esdeathly/pseuds/esdeathly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of demons, coming across a brutal murder was a normal occurrence, however, the pain of a loved one dying still exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

In a world of demons, coming across a brutal murder was a normal occurrence, however, the pain of a loved one dying still exists. Even in a bleak reality. Just living was a risk, for demons walked among the humans. Akihito knew this, everyday he went to work. He knew there was a chance that when he left his brother at home or at school he could be killed. Still, the numbers of deaths weren't that high, plus the average of deaths per year had been steadily decreasing. So he left, in fear of his younger sibling going hungry or without shelter. Which, without a bi-weekly paycheck, was a far more probable killer than a demon. More probable. 

Akihito could never take the train, simply cost too much money. Even a 100 yen to the Takaba household was important and could purchase something more needed, such as substance. A ten minute train ride escalated to a 30 minute walk every day, twice a day. It had been a hard day, the factory required him to do physically taxing jobs. Today had be particularly difficult, the mechanical lift was broken so every box, each weighing twice as much as the boy himself, had to be picked up and transferred to a different section. It was hard labor but it paid better than photography and journalism. 

A dainty but calloused hand slid through sweat and dirt ridden blonde hair. Sighing, he held the plastic bag containing a small carton of milk and a loaf of day old bread. Akio was sure to be upset about eating just bread for dinner again, but it was all he could afford at the moment, and it filled their stomachs. Trudging on, Akihito wished he could purchase at least some fresh vegetables, but the factory had cut his hours tremendously the past few weeks. 

Fumbling for his keys, he went up the stairs to his little one bedroom apartment, and to his little twelve year old brother. The moment the door was open, it was unusual. Akio was usually already bugging the older boy about what was for dinner, or explaining what mischief he had gotten into that day. All that met Akihito was silence. Setting down his bags and sliding off his factory issued coat, he called for his brother. No response. 

Surely Akio was just napping... Surely. 

Akihito felt his pulse speed up rapidly as he rushed for the one bedroom door. What met him had him on his knees before the tears had come. 

"A-Aiko..." Droplets of water had begun to trickle down his cheek. 

Akio lay on the floor, blue eyes open, but lifeless. His small prepubescent body lay riddled with holes and abrasions in every crevice. Naked, his body had been clearly defiled blood and cum dripping down the boys thighs. His tiny neck was bruised and his jugular was slit. Blood soaked the cheap carpet under him. 

Akihito felt bile rise in his throat the more he looked at the corpse who was his own brother. Akihito began to sob the more he sat, he whispered in between breaths,"..A-Aiko..." Crawling, he came to the dead child's side and slid his limp head into his lap. Shakily, he shut the boy's eyes, and started to pet his beautiful blonde head. And Akihito did the only thing he knew to do, he sang his baby brother to sleep one last time.  



	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING TORTURE/RAPE

The funeral had been little, intimate even. Akihito was there, and a few of Akio's school friends. Kou and Takato, Akihito's best friends, showed to support the mourning boy. Even those not close to the brothers could tell Akihito lived for his younger sibling. Tears soaked his face and his old dusty suit he wore. Akihito saved every bit of money he had, and was able to have a little service for his baby brother. It was the last time he was able to see his boy, it had to be special. 

Hours after the service, Akihito holed himself up in his now depressing apartment. Since the day he saw Akio, he refused to go into the bedroom. There he sat in the living room, surrounded with a large quantity of cheap booze, drinking himself into a stupor. Everything was just so unfair. He worked so hard, so damn hard to feed his boy, to send him to school, he loved him so much. How could anything be so heartless to hurt a young boy like that? Police couldn't find a single fingerprint, it was clearly a demon's handiwork. They told Akihito to just give up on justice for his boy. How dare they.... Akio was his pride and his joy. Akio deserved justice, he deserved revenge. Akihito was shaking in his drunken rage. Chucking a bottle of vodka at the closest wall, he heard it shatter. And with the bottle, his mental state did as well. He stood and sauntered to the door. Wobbly he slammed open the door, stepping out into the cool night air. Fueled by his rage and his feeling of injustice he began to scream. He screamed out his frustrations, his anger, his sorrow. 

"Why! Explain why! He was so so young! And you killed him? Fucking show up! Whoever killed my Akio! Show the fuck up! I'll kill you!" Blue eyes blazing, he continued to yell at the moon. Hot tears fell down his cheeks, a result of his pain and suffering. The wind howled, and a bone chilling gust hit Akihito. Then everything stopped. Shuddering, Akihito looked up. A menacing shadow was all that he could see, all of the light drowned by the dark. Akihito closed his eyes, the bloodlust from the fog was just too strong. 

"You called, human?" A deep, powerful voice resonated in the murky darkness. Shaking, from fear this time, Akihito slowly opened his eyes. What stood in front of him was a beast of a man. Standing over six foot five, he had obsidian hair, porcelain skin, a body made of steel, and molten gold eyes. The only thing that stood out, was the extremely sharp canines that stood out from his smirk. 

Akihito looked wide eyed at the man, all of his fight fizzing away and replaced with fear. "Y-you... You killed Akio? You're a demon." Smugly, the demon smirked and shrugged his broad shoulders. Suddenly the blaze returned to his blue eyes. "You hurt him! You coward, you fucking killed a defenseless boy! You could have killed someone who could put up a fight! But you went after him. What a fucking joke." 

All of the humor in the demon's eyes left, his smirk turning into a tight lipped scowl. "Insolent." In a blur of black, the demon had his clawed fingers around Akihito's neck, lifting him from the ground. The fear in the boy's eyes brought back the smirk. Clearly gasping for air, the demon dropped Akihito to the concrete. "Now it's too late, poor poor boy." A chuckle graced Akihito's ears and in that moment he knew true fear. 

The demon swiftly bounded the boy to the wrought iron guards, and gagged him. "Time for the fun to begin." Pulling out a blade, the demon began to cut the boy, down his chest and down his legs, effectively slicing through his clothing and his skin. It hurt, oh it burned, but like hell Akihito was going to scream and give this bastard the satisfaction. He was going to die with his pride intact. A cold breeze hit his hot skin as all of his clothing was ripped off. Chuckling, the demon turned the boy's body around, forcing him to lay on his stomach. Akihito knew what was in store for him, but he was not prepared for what came. Hot breath grazed his neck and before he knew it the demon his sunk his fangs into Akihito, then ripped a hunk of his skin with his teeth. Akihito screamed into his gag, oh fuck it hurt, but a tongue came to lick his blood gushing wound, and the saliva seemed to numb the pain a bit. Before the boy could relax, he felt his hips being forced up and this pain was a new sensation. He felt his demons dick digging into his anus, brutally forcing his sphincter muscles to comply. The delicate skin inside his anus, was now tearing with every inch that was forced into him. Screaming into his gag, the demon began to pound into him, nearly ripping him in two. 

The blonde now sobbed, everything hurt, yet he felt nothing. Abruptly, the demon bit into his lower back, yet again tearing out a chunk of flesh with his teeth. Akihito just sobbed more, pain was now dull. After what seemed like forever, the demon shuddered inside him and filled him with gelatinous spunk. The cum seared, it felt as though he was combusting from the inside out. Roughly turning the boy onto his back, the demon gazed at his pitiful body with his golden eyes. 

The demon plunged his hand through the Akihito's small torso, going through completely. Blue eyes bulged as he let out a scream into his gag. Blood now poured from the boy. Feeling a tad bit sorry for the poor human, the demon took a sharp claw a cut through Akihito's jugular. End his suffering a little bit earlier than planned, he had received all the punishment he needed. 

Before the boy fell into the black he recalled hearing the demon one last time. 

"Remember what I give you, the pain and the pleasure, Akihito."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY so thank you guys for the tremendous positive response to this story, even though it's crazy.  
> Also I know everyone was like "Asami help Akihito find that bastard"  
> But I promise you'll see.  
> I had a dream about this, but my dream was so much more worse? Like I promise it was awful  
> Anyways, do remember I don't have a beta! So forgive mistakes  
> Also thank you guys for reading! Thank you!


End file.
